


Lucent Ocean

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi | Spirited Away
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 10:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13269705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: The ocean is callous, equal to those that sink below its depths, but perhaps there is a semblance of kindness.





	Lucent Ocean

The ocean, which clawed at the land and drew itself up, was broken up by humans. They sectioned it, gave it a name, and still could never compete with its vastness, the depths that held lost souls and animals and the coldness of certain spirits. These spirits could care less for these human names, a paltry gift, and reasoned this as the mortals trying to make the ocean smaller, because the unknown was frightening.

One particular spirit took this reasoning and did not concern himself with it; the words of humans meant nothing to something as old as he, and he would continue unaffected. He did not take pleasure in drowning those that fell into his waters, as some spirits with evil simmering through them did, but he did not take pity on them. There was a single exception, and perhaps that one left the Earth long ago.

In his apprenticeship, because he still needed to learn as old as he was, he was as cutting and biting as the ocean he arrived from. Those that did poorly trembled in fear, his words salt that ground into the blistering wound, and mercy was as gentle as his roaring waves. It was like this since anybody could remember, and it seemed that it would go on forever.

But a human girl stumbled into their world, and she was stubborn and loud. He thought that the bath house, for her employment, would squash that willfulness until she became dutiful and meek. All it did was make her disciplined, a fire that was tempered, and her words became just as biting as his, for an entirely different reason. Overall, her altruistic nature gained many friends in this realm, and it made something resembling fondness worm its way into his heart.

She knew his name, broke the chains that held him here, and a name that he was utterly indifferent to saved him. Though it was difficult to decipher, he would allow the compassion she taught him.

**Author's Note:**

> This came about because a friend and I were talking about, of all things, Splatoon 2. Somehow it became, "What if Haku was an ocean spirit instead of a river spirit?"


End file.
